One Day I'll Come Back For You
by MissMassacre413
Summary: Lock and Shock have one last conversation before she leaves for a year of studying. LockxShock, rated T for paranoia.


One Day I'll Come Back for You

Fanbase: The Nightmare Before Christmas

Rating: T for exaggerated paranoia.

Pairing: Lock and Shock, Hinted Jack and Sally

Summary: "Come on, Lock," She pleads, "It's only a year. I promise I'll come back for you."

A/N: First bit of TNBC fanfiction guys, tell me whatcha think! Mind you, they're about nineteen here, so Halloweentown is a bit aged I guess, as are the kids themselves. I'm not sure if anything actually _would_ age, so I'm taking a few liberties. The old Mayor is retired, and Jack has taken his place. Does anybody remember those hags with the annoying voices? Those are the elder witches. Just to clear some stuff up.

Disclaimer: I am not Tim Burton. I promise.

There is a knock on the door of the small, old house. It creaks along with the porch in protest at the weight being shifted back and forth. Another knock, louder this time, four sharp raps.

"Coming," Yells the house's young occupant, stepping around weapons and candy bags, a potion in her hand. She throws open the door with a grin, grey eyes twinkling. "Hi!" she beams, letting her guest in.

"Hey, Shock." The red-clad boy with crimson hair smiles back, sharp canines glinting with light from the chandelier. He nods at the potion. "What's that for?"

Shock blinks, clearly having forgotten she was holding the potentially dangerous liquid. "Huh? Oh, just something I'm brewing. I'm brushing up on my skills before I head out with the Elders, you know how it is. Man it's been a while, Lock! You've grown."

Lock quirks one eyebrow curiously. "I came over last week, remember?"

Shock blinks. "Oh. That's right. Sorry, time's just been flying, preparing and all."

The Devil holds up his hand in sarcastic understanding. That's not to say her point is lost on him- on the contrary, it has become a looming reality. "Oh, of course, of course, just one of Boogie's Boys, moving on to Bigger and Better, already forgetting us dumb cohorts."

The witch snorts. "I haven't heard that term in forever, 'Boogie's Boys'. Not since OB died, anyway." A small, nostalgic smile creeps onto her face. "Boogie's Boys. Hmph. Do people still call you that?"

"No, not really. The old Mayor still does, sometimes, I guess. Why, nobody calls _you_ 'one of those kidnapping brats'?"

A giggle, one that makes Shock's shoulders shake, causing her ringlet hair to tumble over her shoulder in inky blue waves. "No, not anyone. Not since I moved out of the Hideout."

"Ahh, yet another sign of our impending abandonment," Lock sighs dramatically. "We shoulda seen it comin', Barrel and me, when you suddenly left."

Shock stands a little straighter. "Well, it's improper!"

Another eyebrow quirk. "What is?"

"For a _lady," _needless stress, "Like _me_, to live alongside _savages_,"a playful glare, "like _you two_ without any sort of adult past ten years old is improper! Unladylike!"

Lock glances around the total mess of a house, at everything littering the floor. It's always like this. Shock is a notorious slob. "Since when have you cared about ladylike proprieties?"

"Well," the young witch shrinks back a little, "I didn't want anyone to think I was loose."

"Your dress is cut too low for that."

"And it takes a creep to look." Shock smirks, knowing she's won him this time, and turns around to gather up some supplies, setting the potion on a table. While what Lock said was true, it _is _a nice dress. Lilac, kind of short, a little lacey. It compliments her pale green complexion well. That's saying something; not much complements green skin like that.

"And anyway, you and Barrel needed your time away from living with me. Time to live with just yourselves."

Lock groans. "Please, _please_ tell me you're not one of those idiots who thinks we're gay!" That had been a particularly odd rumor floating around, one Lock would do anything to get out of circulation.

Shock all out laughs, once again making those mysterious locks tremble, some being carried by her breath, resting in a frame around her face. "N- no," she stammers, "But I was a teenage girl. I hated living with me, _you_ certainly would. If you guys wanted me, I would come back now, leave old Jack someplace to retire proper with Sally, and Jamie could take over."

"Course we wantcha, Shock, But you're goin' away to study or whatever."

"Just for a year, Lock," She pleads, her eyes begging, glazing over with almost-tears. "Just for a little while, just so I can become a better witch. C'mon, Lock, you think I'd really leave the other Boogie boys? I'm too immature. Too attached. I still need you."

The immature part is true, at the very least. Shock is still much the girl she was way back when, when she wielded candy bags full of spiked balls and demanded candy from strangers every day, lest ye want to be pranked to the nines. She still wore the same clothes, had the same interests. She even still did some of that pranking, strapping on a long-nosed mask with her devil- and skeleton-esque companions and ring doorbells for candy. She's still the same, just taller. More developed. They all are. Lock himself is much taller, filled out to the point where he is not just pale and scrawny. In fact, he is very handsome, and has plenty of young women knocking on his door. He is thoughtful and less stubborn, but still Lock. Same goes for Barrel.

Lock feels his heart do that familiar thudding thing it seems to do around Shock a lot. "Yeah," He mutters. "I was kidding. Who am I to stop you, anyway? You go study with those elder witches. Master all those potions, learn every single spell. Become the best witch you possibly can. And the minute you come back to town, you let us know, okay? There's always a place for the third Best Trick-Or-Treater."

The clock strikes six, a skeletal black cat popping out of the cuckoo clock, shrieking. "I leave in six hours, Lock," Shock murmurs. "So you should probably get going, I have to finish packing up. Could I ask you to watch the house when I'm gone?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Lock. And- one more thing?"

"What?"

"Can I ask for a kiss?"

The devil is taken by surprise for a moment, his face flaring up as red as his hair.

"S-sure," he answers, breathless.

That smile will be enough to keep him going while she's away.


End file.
